vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto (The Universe)
For detailed information about the series, see the Naruto Wiki |-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|New Era= Summary The plot tells the story of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and dreams to become the Hokage, the ninja in his village who is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is assigned alongside Sasuke Uchiha, whom he often competes against, and Sakura Haruno, whom he has a crush on, to form a three-person team named Team 7 under an experienced and severe sensei, the elite ninja Kakashi Hatake. Like all the ninja teams from every village, Team 7 is charged with completing missions requested by villagers, such as doing chores or being bodyguards. Naruto and his friends in their adventures face powerful enemies like Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, Madara and Kaguya. After the manga ended, the series received various additional canon material, including the movies "The Last", and "Boruto". Note: We consider the Boruto manga canon, since Masashi Kishimoto supervises its script. In that case, the Boruto anime is a secondary source of information, and only takes precedence when dealing with filler characters. An exception would be the first arc, which had heavy involvement from Kishimoto and is considered usable. Power of the Verse Like the rest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, Naruto started out relatively modestly powerful, with the early series boasting of at best Multi-City Block level destructive feats and Supersonic speeds. However, as the series progressed, new and powerful characters were introduced as well as legendary creatures such as the Biju. The verse then started getting impressive destructive and speed feats as well as a good collection of hax abilities. As of the end of series, the verse boasts of high tiers such as Kage level Shinobi and Biju who range from City level all the way up to Small Country level, top tiers who range Country level to Multi-Continent level, and god tiers who are Multi-Continent to Moon level that peak at Small Planet level physically and up to Large Planet level with Certain Jutsu. The verse is quite fast, with even low and mid tiers boasting of Supersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ speeds while the top tiers are on the higher ends of Massively Hypersonioc+ and the god tiers are comfortably Sub Relativistic+ to Relativistic. The verse also has a good collection of hax abilities as noted previously. These include power mimicry, power absorption, poison manipulation, manipulation of all of a target's five senses, some impressive spatial manipulation, attacks which affect a target down to the cellular level and affect the nervous system directly, matter manipulation (including destruction of a target down to the molecular or atomic level), and many more. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Beelzebub64 * Polar-kun * Erlkaw16 * Antvasima * Rocks75 * SwordSlayer99 * The Golden Flash * Darkness552 * Kepekley23 * JM715 * Hizamaru * Valar Melkor 2 * Sheoth * AsuraDestructor * Romo Vacen * Non-Bias * Taikiru * Gwynbleiddd * Goodyfresh741 * Aneta97 * UzumakiKurisu * TISSG7Regrave * MadaraUchiha18 * Basilisk1995 * RouninOtaku * eldritch abomination * SaiyanSage * SuperKamiNappa * Tunir uchiha * Lina Shields * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Meosos * Shadowbokunohero * LongJohnStevens * ExerciseDancefloors * Soldier Blue Opponents * Crimson Ōkamai * HybridSaiyan * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Itsuki "Ikki" Minami * Handsome Protagonist * SpiralMaster * Reppuzan * Megamangohan Neutral: * NovaReaper * IAmTheBreadMan32 * MarvelFanatic119 * Faisal Shourov * Quincy King * Elvis Adika * Lord Kavpeny * The living tribunal 1 * Quincy Emperor * DeezNuts1102 * Celestial Pegasus * KuuIchigo * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff * Skodwarde The Almighty * Mr Bambu * Lilmo33 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Characters Team Kakashi: Team Konohamaru: Team 8: Team 10: Team Guy: Hokages: Other Kage: Otogakure/Sound Four: Akatsuki: Kara: Jinchūrikis: Uchihas: Ōtsutsukis: Tailed Beasts: Missing-nin: Konohagakure : Sunagakure: Kumogakure: Iwagakure: Kirigakure Amegakure ''' '''Kusagakure Others: Category:Naruto Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime